Happy Birthday Sara!
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: Blowhole forgets Sara's birthday every year. so this year shoudln't be any different, right? wrong. b-day present for PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior


**HEYO! Today is a very special day and this is a very special oneshot. today is my best friend Sara's birthday and she asked me a few weeks ago to write a Blowhole/Sara oneshot for her birthday, so that's what I did! I hope you like it Sara. I love you very much and I hope you have a wonderful birthday!**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**do not**_** own POM or any of it's characters. I also do not own Sara, she belongs to PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior**

* * *

Sara sighed as she entered Blowhole's lair. That should have been a fun, special day, but there was nothing special about that day, even though it should've been. "Hey Sara" said Larry, one of the lobsters.

"Hi Larry" Sara said glumly, her ears and tail drooping a little.

"What's the matter?" asked Larry's brother, Moe.

"Nothing" Sara said.

"Come on kid, something's..."

"Hello Sara"

the wolf looked up to see Blowhole approaching on his segway. He looked slightly less grouchy then usual. Sara perked up a bit, her tail wagging slowly. _"Maybe... maybe he actually remembered this year!"_ she thought, trying her best not to get too hopeful. Heck, she doubted if Blowhole had _ever_ known when her birthday was. "Uh... hi Blowhole" she said, smiling a bit. She was trying to act as though everything was fine, even though it hurt her feelings that Blowhole never remembered her birthday. "Um, Blowhole...?"

"Not now Sara" the dolphin seemed... nervous, more nervous then usual.

"I just wanted to ask if you know what today..."

"Sara, _please_, I'm very busy, I..."

Sara couldn't take it anymore. "TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled. Blowhole and the lobsters all turned to her. "Today is my birthday Blowhole, like you even knew! I don't think you've _ever_ known my date of birth, let alone ever cared enough to ask!" the wolf felt tears streaming down her face. "Every year is the same, no one ever tells me 'Happy Birthday Sara', no one ever gets me even one little present, and I haven't had a birthday cake in years! _YEARS!_ I gave up on stupid birthdays a long time ago! All because _you_ don't care enough about me to even wish me a happy birthday, let alone _remember it!_" Sara turned then and ran out of the lair, tears streaming down her face. Everyone was quiet, slowly turning to Blowhole, who looked shocked.

...

Sara sat down by the pond in Central Park, glaring at her teary reflection in the water. "Stupid birthday" she grumbled. "Stupid _Blowhole!_" she sighed, sniffing and rubbing her eyes with the back of her paw. She felt hurt and ignored, and most of all, she felt as though Blowhole didn't care about her at all.

"Um... Sara?"

the wolf turned, surprised to see Blowhole slowly coming toward her on his segway. Sara sighed and turned back around. "What do _you_ want?" she mumbled. She wasn't going to try and cover up her bitterness this time. She wanted him to know just how much he'd hurt her.

"Look Sara, I..." Blowhole rubbed the back of his beck nervously. Only Sara could bring out the nervousness in him like this. "Listen Sara, I... I'm really... sorry" he moved the segway so that it was beside her. "_Really_ I am. Yes, it's true, I do forget your birthday, and yes, I've never actually, uh... doen anything special..."

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better?" Sara grumbled sarcastically. "Cause so far it's not helping"

"I'm... I'm not good at this kind of thing, all right?" Blowhole said, trying not to get agitated.

Sara couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I'll say, you're downright lousy at it..."

"_anyway_" Blowhole said. "I... I want you to come back to headquarters with me... there's something I need you to see"

Sara's ears perked up. "Really? What?" she asked curiously.

"Just come with me" Blowhole said, grabbing her paw and pulling her to her feet.

Sara sighed and cautiously followed the dolphin back to his headquarters. She jumped a bit when Blowhole got behind her and covered her eyes with his flippers. "_Hey!_ Blowhole, what the...?"

"Trust me" Blowhole said. Sara sighed, but nodded and allowed him to lead her into the lair. "Just a few more steps... _what!_" Blowhole exploded. "You idiots, i _told you_ to have that ready _before_ Sara and i got back! Can't you fools do _anything_ right, I ask you to hang a simple...!"

"What the heck is going on?" Sara asked, nudging Blowhole's flippers from her eyes.

"Sara, wait a second..."

the wolf's eyes widened at what she saw. Larry and Moe were each up a ladder at opposite ends of the lair, a huge banner hanging crookedly between them. It had **Happy Birthday Sara** written sloppily across it, as though it had been put together in a hurry.

"Sara, I..." Blowhole started, stopped when the wolf tackled him with a hug.

"You made that for me?" she asked, her tail wagging a litttle.

"w-well... not just that" Blowhole stammered, surprised by her hug. "Bring it out!" he called. Sara's eyes widened as Tony, another one of Blowhole's lobster henchmen, and a good friend of Sara's, came into the room pushing a cart along in front of him. And on the cart was a cake... a big chocolate cake that was as sloppily put together as the banner. The frosting looked like it had been slapped on at the last second, and Tony had a bit of it on his claw. "I had the lobsters help with the cake" Blowhole said slowly. "I've had it made for a few hours, but you got here before I could frost it myself, so..." he smiled weakly.

"Kinda hard to frost a cake wiht claws" Tony said, clacking his claws together.

Sara felt tears in her eyes again. "Oh Blowhole" she said quietly. "I don't care if it was last minute, I'm just touched that you really _did_ remember my birthday this year!"

"Me too Sara" Blowhole said quietly as she hugged him again. "Me too"

* * *

**YAY, I love Blowhole/Sara, its one of my favorite pairings. I hope you all enjoyed, especially you Sara, my forever sister. LOVE YOU and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
